Standing In The Way Of Control
by musguita
Summary: Se tienen el uno al otro desde que eran niños. Maxxie, Tony, Chris, Jal, Sid y Cassie.


**Standing In The Way Of Control.**

**Maxxie & Tony.**

Ha besado a un montón de tíos. A veces no recuerda sus caras y otras prefiere olvidarlas. Tony Stonem besa con la lengua y los labios solo la siguen. Maxxie ya no recuerda ni las caras de aquellos que le han hecho tener un simple orgasmo con un beso. Son solo tres, pero no es capaz de verlos. Ha bastado con que le roce un poco aquí y otro tanto ahí para perder el control, porque él sí tiene experiencia en esto y sin embargo parece un novato. Es como si uno de sus mejores amigos le estuviese enseñando a besar y tocar a los chicos.

Tony le presiona contra el respaldo del sofá. Los muelles viejos crujen y el polvo se mezcla con su aliento. Desabrocha su cremallera con una sonrisa maliciosa. Siempre sonríe así, pensando en el sexo, en follarse a alguien lo suficientemente bueno y dejar un bonito recuerdo en el lugar de turno. Y Maxxie cree que está a punto de saber lo que se siente cuando te da un infarto. Una cosa es masturbarse pensando en él y otra cosa es que sea él quien te masturba. Y mientras lo hace no deja de pensar en que es así como se toca pensando en Michelle o en cualquiera que tenga tetas. Se promete así mismo que justamente así como va a hacerlo cuando piense en él, o en otros chicos.

Son segundos que le saben a gloria. Se corre y Tony no quita la mano. Por un momento siente vergüenza. Se incorpora e intenta limpiarse un poco.

- Te toca.

Maxxie traga saliva. Está sudado y pegajoso y juraría que el aire podría aplastarle contra el suelo. Se pasa la mano por la frente y observa con la boca abierta como se baja los pantalones y luego los calzoncillos. Sus fantasías le hicieron justicia.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios y tiene una idea.

- ¿Te importa?

Tony arquea una ceja y le basta un segundo para entender sus intenciones.

**Chris & Jal.**

Le da otra calada larga y pausada. Nota el humo haciéndole cosquillas en la garganta, inflando los pulmones. Le llega al cerebro. Hasta el corazón. Lo que lo convierte en una experiencia vital es no hacerlo solo. Ninguna de las cosas que antes tenía que hacer solo, antes de que ella dijese sí. Y no es que el sexo sea mejor con ella que con otras. Es el hecho de que le hace ser mejor persona, al menos querer serlo. Considera que eso es suficiente. Y aunque no lo consiga la mayor parte del tiempo, ella sabe que lo intenta.

Le gusta observarla mientras duerme. La boca entre abierta y el pequeño hilo de saliva que le cae entre los labios. El pecho subiendo y bajando y sentir que no solo quiere cogerlo con las 

manos. Apoya la cabeza en él con suavidad y oye el pequeño tum, tum de su corazón. Jal hace música con eso.

**Tony & Sid.**

Es difícil decir adiós. Decir te perdono. Pero Tony no lo puede aguantar más. Es Sid, y siempre ha sido así entre ellos. Se tienen el uno al otro desde que eran niños. Cuando a Sid le dieron su primer puñetazo por intentar ayudar a Tony en una pelea y tuvieron que llevarle a urgencias con un labio partido. O todas las veces que Tony insinuaba que le dejaría a su novia para perder la virginidad.

Le abraza fuerte, contiene las lágrimas porque él no llora y le gustaría decirle que no se vaya. Pero no lo hace y le deja marchar en busca de su destino. Son un par de gilipollas.

**Sid & Cassie.**

Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. La más pequeña de todas en el pajar más grande de la historia. Nueva York está lleno de gente rara. De locos, profetas y verdugos. Luces de neón y gritos de socorro o júbilo. Es como si toda la ciudad tocase una canción con varios instrumentos al mismo tiempo que a veces no tiene ritmo y otras es infernal y haría bailar a cualquiera.

La ve, detrás de los cristales de una de las muchas cafeterías que existen en Times Square. No sabe si es ella o él que lleva demasiado tiempo sin verla, pero es como si todo lo que la rodease fuese dorado. La luz parece diferente a este lado del océano y ella no es menos. Cuando se gira y le ve deja caer un plato al suelo. Todos los clientes giran la cabeza hacia ella y después le miran a él. Con su gorro, por mucho que parezca un idiota con él, y una mochila al hombro llena de nada y todo. Ve su reflejo en el cristal y se siente ridículo.

Si no sale de la jodida cafetería no habrá servido de nada coger un avión en plena noche y plantarse aquí. Es como el protagonista de esas películas románticas que le gustan a Michelle. Menos guapo y más decidido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Cassie al salir.

- Te echaba de menos.

Entonces le besa, como ocurre siempre en las películas.

**Fin.**


End file.
